


Postcards

by anthfan, hope27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Post Finale, Road Trip, porsches and sunsets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthfan/pseuds/anthfan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope27/pseuds/hope27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles told through the postcards Oliver and Felicity send to their friends and family back home. Post S3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1 The First Night

**#1 The first night**

They’d driven for hours. After the fifth she stopped asking where they were going. Oliver would just smile each time and kiss the back of her knuckles before confidently grasping the gear shift once again.

It was dark when he pulled off the coastal highway, the sun long having set, gravel crunching beneath the tires as he slowed before a long low hotel that stretched along the water.

“This looks like a good place to stop.”

She just gave him a grin of agreement as he put the hood up on the convertible and jogged to the back to retrieve their bags.

Her legs were stiff as she climbed from the low slung Porsche, grabbing her bag from the floorboard as she scanned the area, only the sound of crashing surf letting her know they were on the sea, the light too low to see the water.

“Do you even know where we are?” she asked, tucking a fall of hair behind her ear as she joined him near the rear of the car.

“Looked like a good place to stop.” he repeated with a grin that let her know he had no intention of telling her anything else.

With a roll of her eyes she nodded towards the black bag in his left hand, “You know as soon as I get my tablet back I’ll know.”

A wolfish grin made his teeth shine in the moonlight, “Who says you’ll have enough time to use your tablet?”

A swirl of hear erupted in her belly at his words. That night in Nanda Parbat seemed like it had happened in another lifetime and she wanted nothing more than to get her hands on him.

She swallowed hard, eyes narrowing, “You might want to get that room.”

In an instant he was headed for the door leaving her to hurry behind him with a sly smile cracking her lips.

While Oliver talked to the woman at the front desk she wandered the small lobby, stopping at a single spinning rack of postcards with the town name plastered everywhere.

Seems she wouldn’t need to pull out the tech after all.

She spun the rack, looking at the various picturesque views on display, when she came across one of the coastline and the setting sun with the road they’d driven in on in the foreground.

Plucking it from it’s place she studied it carefully when she suddenly felt two familiar arms wrap around her waist from behind.

“Ah, the secret’s out then.” he said, lowering his chin to rest on her shoulder as he looked at the card she held.

“Sorry. I used my mad Nancy Drew skills to thwart you.”

“I would expect nothing less,” he whispered into her ear as his mouth began to nibble a slow path along her jaw.

A shiver of desire went through her as she turned in his arms, pushing the card into his chest, “Get this so we can send it to Thea.”

“Really?” he asked, but had already taken the card and was reaching into his pocket for change.

“Yes, really. I mean, I know I can send her a text but...this is more personal. ‘Wish you were here’ and all that.”

“But I don’t wish she was here.” Oliver countered, hand sliding more deliberately around her waist to tug her closer, “I just want you here.”

She smacked his chest with a grin, “Get the postcard, we’re sending it to your sister.”

He sighed, but smiled, leaning down to steal a long slow kiss from her that left her reeling. “Room 103,” he murmured against her lips, pressing a key into her hands, “Give me five minutes to send this damn card.”

She bit her lip in return, looking up at him over the top of her glasses, “My hero.” she whispered, loving how his eyes darkened in response.

* * *

Four months later when they finally returned to Starling City Felicity finally found out what Oliver had written on that first postcard to Thea.

She’d found it on the fridge in the loft, hanging next to all the others they’d sent along the way, intermingled with little Sara’s first drawings.

 

 


	2. #2-Happy Birthday, Mr. Queen

They were at that hotel by the sea for only one night, both of them too excited to stay still for very long. As if they had to put as much distance between them and Starling City as possible at first, to breathe new air, have a new beginning.  

Once Felicity discovered his plan was that he didn’t actually have one she took it upon herself to select their next destination. It was her turn to give him a smug grin as she turned her tablet away so he couldn’t see, just gave him directions every now and then to keep them on course.

When they pulled through heavy wrought iron gates to an exclusive luxury resort set high on the hills overlooking the ocean he’d given her a look which she’d quickly dismissed along with an unnecessary reminder that she’d spent a year working as the Vice President of a multi-billion dollar company.

Then she’d patted his shoulder and told him to enjoy being a kept man.

A uniformed employee directed them to the private house Felicity had rented, the one that was set far away from the main building with open balconies and a California King and views of endless blue. When he was referred to as ‘Mr. Smoak’ he didn’t even bother to correct the man, and Felicity didn’t either, although she did giggle into the back of her hand.

He woke up the next morning to a sun drenched room and a smiling blonde bouncing on the bed holding a cupcake.

“What is this?” he asked, hands reaching out to snag her mid-bounce, just saving the sweet treat from tumbling to the floor as he settled her in his lap.

Felicity gave him a breathless grin, taking the cupcake back from him, eyes sparkling with a hidden secret. “They have this super fancy pastry chef here and I put in a special request.”

“Why…” one eyebrow arched as he stared at the perfectly iced cake, the chocolate frosting piled high just begging to be sampled, hopefully by licking it off her stomach if he got his way.

She wiggled her hips, making him groan, a thin sheet and the shirt she wore the only thing that separated them. With a half exasperated shake of her head she leaned forward to brush her lips against his, “You have no idea what today is, do you?”

He stayed silent because he didn’t think he’d looked at a calendar in weeks, maybe even months.

Felicity just smiled again, tossing her hair over one shoulder as she held the cupcake aloft before letting her lips whisper over his jaw, “Happy birthday, Mr. Queen.”

“Don’t you mean, Mr. Smoak?” he teased back, mind calculating that it somehow was his birthday, he’d just missed it.

She laughed again, something he was certain he’d never get tired of hearing, “You should have seen your face when he said that.” her free hand planted on the center of his chest to push up as he let his fingers wander along the hem of her shirt, sneaking in small brushes against the skin it hid. Any awkwardness over the implication the name brought didn’t exist and they both let it pass by.  

“But really, it’s your birthday. Your thirtieth birthday I might add. And I promise I won’t even make fun of you for being old now, because it definitely beats the alternative.”

“Oh, I’m old now?” he quickly found the sensitive area around her ribs making her squeal and squirm, twisting to get away from him.

“Hey, there’s a bright side. You can talk about your hot, blonde twenty something…” her eyes went round, lips clamping shut as she trailed off, “well, not actually sure what to call myself but I’m sure you’ll figure out something.”

He slid a hand up her back between her shoulder blades, pressing down until she was once again chest to chest with him, a feeling of love and contentment welling within him. “You’re my Felicity. The woman that I love. The only one I want to be with.”

“That sounds good. I like that.” her lower lip was caught between her teeth as she almost shyly smiled at him.

“How about fifty-six more birthdays with me? Are you up for the challenge?”

Her brows drew together, head tilting to the side looking at him in confusion, “That is an extremely specific number. Can you see into the future?” she asked jokingly.

He huffed out a laugh, “Uh, no, but Harrison Wells can. I um...sort of stopped by Central City last week and helped Barry out with something and Wells may have said that I’ll live to be eighty-six.”

She was quiet for a long moment, “Well, I’m not sure we can believe an evil super villain from the future but...I really like that idea, so I’m not going to quibble with it.”

“Fifty-six years is a long time. You might get sick of me.” he warned.

Her head shook back and forth, blonde curls dancing, “Nope. Not possible.”

“So are you going to let me eat this cupcake? It is my birthday after all.”

“Not yet.”

He watched with spread hands indicating his confusion while she stretched across the empty side of the bed reaching for the table.

Never one to waste an opportunity he quickly took advantage of the way the shirt gaped open at the waist, giving him nothing but smooth bare skin to touch.

She looked at him over her arm, cupcake still held in her hand, “That is not helping,” she grunted, stretching even further until she sat back up quickly, fist raised in the air triumphantly, “Ha! Got you!”

A second later a single candle had been placed in the center of the chocolate frosting, the snick of the lighter she’d also grabbed announcing the flame that leapt to life, quickly catching on the short wick.

“Do you want me to sing? I could totally sing.”

He couldn’t help the smile that cracked his face. He’d been doing that a lot the past few days, just smiling, because he was happy and she made him happy. It was so simple but felt like it was the most important thing he’d ever found. “Yes, I want you to sing.”

She blinked in surprise, “Oh, okay, didn’t think you’d say yes.” and then before he could stop her and tell her it was fine she started singing.

It was half playful, with winking eyes, and waggling eyebrows, half sexy when she let her voice drop an octave and slowed the words making sure to rock her hips into his.

When she was finished she looked at him expectantly, cupcake held in both hands, “Come on, make a wish!”

With his eyes locked on hers he didn’t hesitate, one small puff of air extinguishing the flame.

“What did you wish for?” she asked immediately, then waved him off, “No! Sorry, don’t tell me or it won’t come true.”

Moving slowly he plucked the cupcake from her hands, placing it on the bedside table before he flipped her onto her back making her let out a small shriek of surprise. Gazing down at her, watching her face soften as she stroked light fingers along his temple he knew he was exactly where he was supposed to be. “Fifty-six more years of this. That’s what I wished for.”

* * *

He found the postcard she’d written Thea the next morning when they were packing to leave. Felicity was in the shower, the card laying by her bag. He read it with a smile, tucking it into his jacket pocket when he was finished. He’d make sure it made it into the mail before they got on the road again.

Felicity was right, not having a plan _was_ oddly satisfying.

 

                                                           

**  
**


	3. #3-Shoe Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for the fabulous response to this series! anthfan and I are having so much fun with it! 
> 
> For this installment, I couldn’t resist the image of Stephen that Willa Holland posted on her instagram after cw upfronts so this one is based on that picture! ;) I really hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Thanks for all the lovely comments on this collection so far! It’s been a lot of fun for us! 
> 
> -Hope

The next day they found themselves driving along the coast, coming upon a small town that boasted some of the best shopping on the 101 with all the small town charm.

Felicity’s smile as they’d driven through the city square made his decision to pull off at the quaint bed and breakfast on the edge of town an easy one.

He’d noticed a fine Italian restaurant as they’d been driving and had immediately called in reservations for the night while she was in the bathroom.

When he’d told her of the plan, she’d grinned up at him as she stepped into the circle of his arms.

“Trying to wine and dine me, Oliver Queen?” she asked, raising a playful eyebrow. “Because I’m pretty sure you’ve already got me.”

His eyes darkened, hands finding her waist and squeezing which caused her to squeal. “No, I want to wine and dine you like I should have long ago.”

Felicity tilted her head, her face lighting up as she trailed her hands down along the breadth of his shoulders, his body quickly reacting to her simple touch.

“Does that mean you brought a suit?” she wondered aloud, not bothering to hide the naked desire in her gaze.

He swallowed, pulling her flush against him and slanting his mouth over hers, before pulling back. “Yes. The grey one.”

She hummed her approval and his answering grin let her know he’d caught her staring at him more than once in that suit at the office when he’d been CEO. Lifting up onto her toes, she trailed her lips along his jawline nipping lightly and smirking when she heard him groan.

“Good, because I brought a new dress I was hoping to use,” she whispered into his ear. “It’s red.”

His swift exhale ghosted across her shoulder as his mouth descended, nipping and sucking the line of her neck exposed to him.

“Oliver…” she warned playfully, after a few minutes, finally gaining control of her senses.

“We have time,” he growled back as he suddenly lifted her, and she laughed, her arms wrapping around his shoulder as he carried her to the bed in the center of the room.

They’d left the bed and breakfast with more than enough time to make their reservations, despite Felicity inviting him to shower with her, and his acceptance.

They’d parked and still had an hour to spare which gave them time to walk around the city square filled with small boutiques interspersed with top of the line brands. He was impressed to see some of the names on the signs and made a mental note to never tell Thea of this place or he knew she and Felicity could disappear here for weeks at a time.

With Felicity’s arm looped through his, they window-shopped, strolling in and out of a few of the small shops, taking in the warm evening weather. He watched with a smile on his face as Felicity pointed out little things she liked.

At one shop, she found a stand of postcards, and picked one out, and he took it from her, paying for it without question.

It wasn’t until they came to a small shoe boutique that Felicity tugged on his arm as she made her way to the small window looking at a pair of high strappy heels that he knew would show off her legs.

She’d turned to him with a pleading look, a silent question in her eyes.

He glanced at his watch and made a mental note that they had about 30 more minutes. He knew it would probably take her longer than that to actually try on the shoes and decide if she wanted them, but he found he couldn’t tell her no.

With a small chuckle, he stepped towards the door, and she let out a small noise of delight that had him grinning outright.

An hour later, he found himself sitting in a chair still in the small shoe boutique, Felicity’s leather jacket draped around his shoulders and her purse settled in his lap. He’d thrown her a look when she’d slipped it over his neck, but she kissed him on the lips and patted his chest.

She was talking to the saleswoman who was bringing her a different shoe to try on. He’d like all of them, each one showing off her amazing legs, and she’d already decided on at least two of the pairs.

They were thirty minutes late for the reservations and he didn’t have the heart to tell her, enjoying the smile on her face and the light in her eyes. He’d pulled out the postcard they’d bought at the last store, found a pen in Felicity’s purse and began to write a short note to his sister.

“What about these?” she asked, bringing him out of his thoughts and he quickly looked up, stashing the postcard in his jacket pocket as she walked up to him in a black strappy stiletto, accented with silver around the ankle.

Paired with the short hem of her dress, and the tanned skin of her toned legs, he found it hard to concentrate on the question she’d posed. He opened his mouth, then closed it as he swallowed and nodded, suddenly very disinterested in being there or their missed reservations any longer.

He caught the amused smile on her face before she continued, looking down at the shoes once more.

“I wore a pair like them on my date with Barry when I was in Central City, but I left them in my hotel room on accident, and I loved them...” her voice trailed off and he sat up straighter at her words, the sad pout on her lips drew eyes to her mouth.

He frowned slightly at her words, a strange twinge tightening in his chest before he was standing, her leather jacket sliding from his shoulders as he quickly found the saleswoman nearby.

“She’ll take them in every color you have,” he told her, his voice lower than he expected.

Her hand on his arm, sent a spike of heat swirling through him, and when he turned his eyes back to her, her mouth formed a slight o, understanding dawning.

His hunger mirrored in her own eyes, she quickly nodded, blinking as her hand traveled down his arm and her fingers linked with his own.

Leading him over to the register, he handed her the purse, and she quickly pulled out her credit card mumbling something about how she hadn’t splurged on herself in months and it felt good.

His fingers trailed a path down her spine as she signed her name, and he felt her slight shudder.

He took both bags from her as she grabbed her jacket before they left the store. His free hand fell to her waist and she leaned into his shoulder as he turned them in the direction of their car.

“But what about…” she began, but he quickly cut her off.

“I changed my mind,” he told her, sending her a heated look, “I want to eat in.”

His meaning was not lost on her and he saw the instant recognition in her eyes along as blue darkened to cobalt.

Her cheeks flushed and she burrowed her face against his neck, letting him guide them, her breath hot on his neck.

When they got back to their room, he realized that she’d left the shoes on and he took his time taking them off, his hands trailing all over her body.

When they lay in a heap of intertwined limbs, she lifted her head, propping it up on her hand as she gazed down at him.

“Does this mean you’ll go shoe shopping with me more often?” she asked with a knowing smirk, her fingers trailing an invisible path over her chest.

Oliver laughed and pulled her close once more, kissing her soundly and realizing that the answer to her questions was yes because he would be with her.

A few weeks later, Thea got a postcard in the mail, with two different sets of handwriting.

When Thea texted Felicity, she received this picture in reply, and was still chuckling thirty minutes later as she hung it on the refrigerator in her loft.


	4. #4 - Hiking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity decides they should go on a hike after seeing a brochure for the Point Sur Lighthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! I’m sorry for the delay in getting this next one out. We’ve both been pretty busy. I started writing this with one thing in mind and then as they often do, Oliver and Felicity decided to take it in a different direction. But I’m happy with the outcome and I hope you enjoy it as well!
> 
> The front picture of the postcard is not mine. I did design the back though.

The moment she saw the brochure for it at one of the little stops along the highway, she wanted to go see it.

She turned to him, holding it up, a hopeful look in her eyes, watching him carefully for any signs of anxiety or apprehension. It meant spending some time in the woods, near the ocean and she knew that could be a trigger for him, and she never wanted him to be uncomfortable.

With a furrowed brow, he plucked the brochure from her hands and flipped it over before pulling her into his side and brushing his lips over her forehead.

“You want to go on a hike?” he asked, eyebrow cocked in question and she pinned him with a mock glare.

“I’ve parachuted out of an airplane onto a semi-deserted island, had close encounters with landmines on said island, traipsed across a desert in the middle of who knows where twice, faced more than one-half crazed madman, swung across elevator shafts and put on and flew a supersuit that I barely knew how to control,” she huffed, softly ticking off each item on her fingers, “And that’s the short list. I think I can handle a hike.”

She’d caught the hint of guilt that fluttered through his gaze as she’d mentioned the dangerous situations they’d faced over the past three years, but he had pushed it away by the time she was finished, his lips twitching upwards into a smile instead. 

She stared at him in half-surprise as he regarded her with a hint of amusement dancing in his blue eyes.

When she frowned at him in confusion, he reached for her hand, tangling his fingers with her own.

“One thing I have definitely learned over the past three years is to never underestimate you,” he told her gently, squeezing her hand. “You’re remarkable.”

His words washed over her and she felt her cheeks flush as she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth before releasing it. His eyes followed the action, pupils dilating, heat flashing through him and making her stomach tightening in a now familiar anticipation.

Leaning forwards, she brushed her nose over the soft cotton of his t-shirt before lifting her head and propping her chin on his shoulder. Her eyes flitted over his face, taking in the two day old stubble and strong jaw, knowing that if she pressed up onto her tiptoes and laved a kiss just below his jaw, he’d growl softly and his hands would tighten on her hips and pull her closer.

It wasn’t until she felt the hands she’d just been thinking about on her hips, broad palms spanning the length of her sides as the tips of his fingers slipped beneath the white tank top she wore, that she realized she’d done just that.

His chest rumbled as he rasped out her name and she smiled as she leaned back, her body tingling as his hands remained on her hips, her chin returning to his shoulder.

The blues of his eyes were practically non-existent and she reveled in the fact that she could make him feel the same way she did whenever he touched her.

“Thank you for remarking on it,” she finally replied, a little breathlessly, but he recognized her words and another soft smile lifted his lips.

“It looks beautiful,” he said, and she felt her smile grow as she watched him take a deep breath and return his focus to the brochure as she did the same.

“It says it’s a day hike to and back,” he added, and she pulled her tablet from her purse, checking for the nearest places to stay.

They found a place that rented cabins a near one of the trailheads. With a few taps on her tablet, she had booked one of their nicer cabins for three nights.

It was a two hour drive from where they had stopped, and Felicity had grabbed the keys when they’d returned to the car, a look of triumph on her face as she slipped into the driver’s side.

The cabin was small, but nicely furnished and updated in the last few years. A flat screen tv sat in a corner along with a Keurig.

“Now, this is my type of camping,” she commented, glancing at the assortment of K-cups left for them to use.

Oliver chuckled as he moved to the bed, and toed off his boots. 

When she turned, he was laying on his back, eyes on her, white t-shirt doing nothing to hide the muscles of his chest and abdomen. A content smile spread across his lips as he looked at her through hooded eyes.

It was only two in the afternoon, but they’d barely slept the night before and she knew that it was catching up to both of them.

His eyes drooped as he placed one hand under his head, the other spread out on the pillow beside him.

Seeing him so relaxed and at ease was something that made Felicity’s heart soar. She’d wanted this for them for so long - this place of peace, and they’d found it, even if only for a little while, they could finally catch their breath and just be.

Setting down the cup in her hand, she padded over to the other side of the bed, her white skirt billowing around her as she moved.

Slipping off her sandals, she climbed on to the bed beside him, scooting over until she could lay her head on his shoulder. His arm came around her immediately, pulling her into his side, and let one arm rest across the hard planes of his stomach.

Oliver sighed, turning his head to breathe her in, his lips ghosting against her temple as she hooked one leg over his and his hand flexed at her waist.

“This is my kind of camping too,” he murmured into her skin and she giggled, her eyelids growing heavy. 

“Mmmhmm,” she mumbled, sleep quickly pulling her under as she listened to the steady sound of his heartbeat.

“Maybe we should just do this for three days,” he offered softly, his fingers running up and down her side.

She snuggled closer to his side, shaking her head as she pressed a kiss to his shoulder. 

“Nope,” she replied, popping the p despite the slur in her voice. “Hiking...lighthouse…”

“Okay,” he breathed, kissing her softly on the forehead, and she smiled as she let herself drift off to sleep.

It was late evening before they woke up and spent the rest of the night planning their hike the next day.

Oliver woke her at 6 AM and after dodging more than one pillow thrown at his head, finally managed to lure Felicity out of bed with freshly brewed coffee.

With each sip, her sleep-induced haze faded away replaced by excitement.

Four hours later, and frequent breaks for her own benefit, they made it to the lighthouse which sat on a high cliff overlooking the Pacific Ocean.

After a short tour of the building, and a photo-op, they’d wandered out to the overlook.

The view was breathtaking, and she marveled at the waves as they crashed along the craggy rocks below them.

Sea spray washed over them from time to time, the wind whipping through her ponytail.

Oliver stood directly behind her, hands on either side of the railing, his back to her front as they both gazed out on the seemingly never-ending ocean.

Seagulls cried above them, mixing with the sound of the waves and wind to create the soundtrack of the ocean.

The rocks formed a small inlet to the left of the lighthouse, a small bay protected from the wind and the strongest waves. Felicity found her eyes drifting to the beautiful sight of the sand along the shoreline.

“Do you see them?” Oliver whispered from behind her, and she craned her head to look at him in confusion.

“See what?” she asked, and Oliver nodded towards the bay.

“The whales.”

Felicity frowned, squinting her eyes as she gazed back out over the water.

“There,” he said, his finger pointing towards the middle of the bay. “Look for the spout of water. They’re playing…”

Felicity watched closely, her eyes scanning the surface until she saw something that looked like a spray from a garden hose bursting from the surface of the water. Her eyes stayed there and then she saw it’s back as it dove back down.

Her eyes widened and she let out a breathy laugh as she saw another and then another come to the surface. One by one blowing spouts of water before disappearing again. 

“When I was on the island, there was a group of whales that liked to winter in one of the bays off the south coast. Every once in awhile, I would find myself there watching them…” his voice grew soft, and Felicity covered his hands with her own, lacing their fingers together as she brought them around her.

He sighed, resting his chin on the top of her head before sliding it down to rest against her shoulder.

“I was jealous of them,” he recalled, sadness tinging his voice and making her heart ache for him once more. “They weren’t alone…”

“You’re not alone anymore,” Felicity replied, her voice steady and reassuring as she brought one of his hands to her lips and kissed his knuckles.

A puff of air left him as he sagged against her, turning his face into her hair for a moment before pulling back. Felicity shifted, craning her head back and his mouth found hers almost instantly, a soft caress of lips against each other.

“Thank you,” he breathed into the kiss, resting her forehead against his.

The wind whipped around them and Oliver lifted his head from her shoulder, looking out towards the ocean sky.

“We should head back,” he said after a minute and Felicity looked where his gaze had settled, finding only clear skies.

“Do you have some sort of weather predicting eyesight that you haven't told me about yet?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

The corners of his lips pulled upwards and chuckled. 

“Not exactly,” he replied, loosening his grip on her waist so she could turn fulling in his arms, “But i picked up enough about the ocean weather to know something is blowing in.”

Felicity nodded, not doubting his instincts and bent down to pick up her backpack, slinging it over her shoulders. When she was ready, he held out his hand and she slotted her fingers through his as they walked back towards the trail and away from the lighthouse.

“Oliver…” she huffed, blowing a stray strand of hair that had escaped her ponytail out of her face as her hand slipped from his and she leaned over, hands braced on her knees. “I think you sometimes forget that my legs are not as long as yours. I’m also not used to jumping over cars and off of rooftops…”

“The storms are moving this way,” he said, pausing and looking back at her, “We need to get back to the cabin…”

“I know,” she sighed, narrowing her eyes at him, “But I’m not the one who took the long trail at the trail marker.”

He sent her an unheated glare matching her own until he let out a long breath and looked back at the sky, lifting the ball cap off his head and running a hand through his hair before putting it back on.

“It wasn’t well marked,” he muttered, looking slightly sheepish despite his words, and Felicity’s lips curled up watching as a pout formed on his face.

“Okay,” she muttered, “We’ll blame it on the apparently poor state of the national park sign funds.”

He looked at her, his face softening when he saw her smile and a light igniting in his eyes. 

“Come ‘ere,” he said, stepping towards her and hunching down, turning so his back was to her.

“Oliver...what?” she began to ask but he interrupted her.

“Hop on,” he told her turning her head and sending her a smirk as he winked, and Felicity felt her face flush, a familiar heat spreading through her.

She stared at him for a minute, and he tilted his head. “Don’t tell me you’re turning down a free ride?”

Felicity couldn’t hold back her laugh at that, despite the obvious line.

Biting her bottom lip, she watched his his eyes follow the movement and darken slightly before she stepped forward and placed one hand around his neck and then the other before bracing her knees on either side of his waist.

He stood in one fluid motion and despite how many times he’d picked her up and carried her in the past few weeks - most of them in the privacy of their hotel rooms - his strength never failed to make her blood thrum through her veins, her need for him spiking. Her thigh tightened around his torso and she heard him grunt, his fingers digging into the soft skin of her thighs where his large hands rested.

“Felicity,” he gritted out, his voice both a warning and plea.

Confidence surged through her at his reaction to her and despite their predicament and the fact that it continued to get darker around them, she leaned down and let her breath coast over his ear as she spoke.

“Is this where you tell me to hold onto you tight?” she murmured, and she felt Oliver still, the muscles in his back and shoulders coil tightly under her fingers.

She let her lips brush against the side of his neck as she wrapped her arms firmly around his shoulders, leaning her head against his as a ragged breath left his body.

“Yes,” he finally replied. “And it goes for when we get back to the cabin too.”

A spiral of heat swirled through her belly, landing straight in her core and she swallowed, tightening her arms around him, burying her face into his shoulder.

“That’s more than okay with me,” she replied and Oliver immediately started walking.

Her fingers never stopped their circular patterns over his chest, the thin material of his t-shirt doing little to hide how his muscles reacted to her touch, twitching and jerking beneath her.

She wasn’t sure how he knew where he was going and how he got them back in less that fifteen minutes but she didn’t ask, nor did she have time to.

It started to rain when they were five minutes out and by the time the cabin door was kicked shut behind them, Oliver had turned her in his arms and pushed her up against the door, his body hard and ready as he kissed her.

A crack of thunder shook the ground beneath them, making Felicity jump but Oliver held her steady, his arms wrapped around her waist as he lead them to the bed.

A streak of lightning followed almost immediately by thunder let them know the storm raged outside and Felicity felt the find tremor down Oliver’s spine as he gently laid her down. Her hands tugged him with her, pulling her down on top of her, spreading her legs to give him a place to settle as his mouth found hers once more.

Sounds of the storm disappeared as they got lost in each other, hands dancing over now familiar skin as they removed wet clothing from each other, stripping each other until it was just them. And when he linked their fingers together lifting them over her head as he moved inside of her, both echoing with their bodies the words shared on at the lighthouse.

As he pushed her higher and higher, she flexed her fingers against his, their gazes locking as she whispered the words again against his lips.

“You’re not alone anymore.”

He let out a hoarse cry, and they fell together, breaths mingling, bodies intertwined.

When Oliver finally found the strength to pull them to the top of the bed, her head pillowed on his chest as his fingers danced along her spine, she felt him kiss her temple.

“You’re aren’t either.”

A smile tugged at her lips and she lifted her head to find him looking at her with such love she could barely breathe. Leaning forward, her mouth slanted over his, and his tongue slipped past her lips to tangle with her own. 

Breathing heavily, she pulled back and dropped her head to his shoulder, wrapping herself around his, her body sated and exhaustion taking over. She drifted off dreaming of blue skies and whales and him. 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=9fza1k)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=im2ald)


	5. 5 - Biking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity go on a bike ride through Pfieffer State Park that doesn't end well for Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! So SDCC this past weekend was pretty awesome! I know I am excited for Season 4 of Arrow and all the great storylines and olicity that it seems we are going to get!
> 
> This chapter was inspired by a prompt someone put in my ask box on tumblr. They wanted something where Felicity got injured doing something normal and Oliver freaking out about it. I could resist that prompt and the plot bunny that soon made it's way into my head.
> 
> As always, I hope you like it and I would LOVE to know what you think!
> 
> There is a hint in the postcard as to the next chapter! Anthfan has something fun planned! :D

As far as rocks go, it was a small one that brought her down. A jagged rock in the middle of the trail they’d been biking, covered by leaves, but she managed to find it.

She felt her tire hit it and let out a muffled shriek as the world tipped to the side and she fell, hard, landing on her hands and knees, one leg tangled uncomfortably under the bike.

Oliver was only a few paces behind her and she heard him yelling her name as she hit the ground, her breath heavy from the adrenaline coursing through her.

“Felicity!”

She took a breath and mentally went through a checklist of her body, seeing where the pain was currently coming from and how bad it seemed to be in each place. There was always that moment after the shock of something happening where your synapses in your brain caught up to the pain actually radiating throughout your body and that was when Felicity inhaled sharply.

Her left wrist ached, but it was dull and she knew, at the worst, she’d only sprained it.

Her right knee, on the other hand, throbbed. She could feel the stickiness of the blood already oozing from the wound. 

Before she could even begin to move, she felt the bike being lifted from her and then two hands grasped her hips gently.

“Felicity?” Oliver asked in barely more than a whisper, and that’s when she finally heard the absolute fear in his voice.

“I’m okay,” she told him quickly, gently moving to the side but he took most of her waist and picked her up and set her down in a sitting position with her legs across his lap. 

As soon as she was settled, his hands started at her face and did a complete sweep of her body, and she knew he was checking for serious injuries. It was a simple fall, but to Oliver, nothing was ever simple. One of the biggest themes in his nightmares was her being hurt so she let him check her over, knowing it was something he needed to do.

She unbuckled her helmet and he placed it by his side, along with his as he turned his full attention back to her.

Calloused pads ran over her cheeks before moving to pluck a few pieces of grass from her hair, caught in her helmet.

He moved methodically, from her shoulders, down her arms, checking each wrist. She grimaced when he twisted her left wrist and he immediately stopped any movement, nimble fingers searching for any broken bones.

“I think it’s just sprained,” he murmured, and she nodded, wanting to insist she was fine but knowing he needed to do this.

There was a deep-seated fear in his eyes, and she knew the only way to banish it was for him to check her over - to see for himself that she was truly okay.

She flinched when his fingers brushed the outside of her knees and, for the first time,s he glanced down, seeing the deep gouge in her right leg just below her knee. Her yoga pants didn’t stopped just above her knee and she was thankful that they hadn’t been damaged in the fall.

“Felicity, we can buy you new pants…” Oliver bit out and she realized she’d said her last thought out loud.

His gaze was fixed on her knee and she glanced at it briefly, unsure of what she would see. The dull ache became a demanding throb as she finally saw it. No matter how many times she had helped take care of Oliver and Diggle’s injuries, the sight of her own blood made her head feel light.

She swore softly, biting down on her bottom lip as Oliver gently prodded the area. 

“Oliver!” she hissed, and he moved his hand to her calf, his thumb beginning to rub, slow, soft circles over her skin.

“Sorry,” he told her, his eyes catching hers.

He quickly finished the rest of his search and then returned to her knee.

“Hey,” she said softly, taking his hands in her own and ignoring the slight twinge in her wrist. “I’m okay. Promise. It’s just a bad scrape...right?”

Her words trailed off as she realized it could be worse that she thought considering it was bleeding a lot, enough for a trail of blood to begin running down her leg. She swallowed thickly and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to steady herself.

Oliver took a deep breath and nodded quickly. “Yeah, just need to clean it up to see how deep it goes.”

Felicity nodded and reached for the backpack Oliver had thrown to the side in his haste to get to her.

He took it from her and began going through the pockets, trying to find the first aid kit she made sure they had packed.

“Front pocket,” she told him as she tried to move her leg and instantly regretted it.

It may not be a serious injury, but it definitely _hurt_. 

Felicity took the supplies from him, holding them in her lap as he gently shifted her legs so he could have better access to her injured knee. Using the water bottle, he wetted a piece of gauze and began to clean the debris out of the cut.

At one point, he grabbed the tweezers and eased a rather large pebble from the wound as she screwed her eyes shut tight.

With his free hand, he squeezed her thigh and murmured soft assurances in more than one language.

Finally, he leaned back and she looked up at him from where she had trained her gaze to the play of muscles in his arms.

“It’s deep, but…”

“I’ve had worse,” she cut him off, hearing the concern in his voice.

His eyes flicked up to hers and locked on, an almost shocked expression in his gaze as if she’d knocked the breath out of him.

She frowned, reaching out a hand and grasped his forearm. 

“Oliver?”

He released a breath before speaking, his voice low and gravelly. “I understand why you hate it when I say that now…”

Felicity squeezed his arm and he leaned forward, pressing what he meant to be a quick kiss to her lips. But she moved, her hand fisting in the white t-shirt he wore and held him in place as she nipped at his lower lip. She could see the ebbing fear still present in his gaze and wanted to erase those shadows that lurked, the reminders of all the times they’d nearly lost each other.

When one of his hands cupped her cheek, she turned into the touch, and moaned softly as his tongue swiped along her lower lip. He grazed his teeth over it before pulling back, both of them breathing heavily.

She hummed against him, “Now, that is excellent bedside manner. I’ll take more of that.”

She heard him chuckle and opened her eyes to see the shadows gone and a spark of amusement and love in it’s place.

“I think that can be arranged,” he told her, his voice low as he swooped in for one more kiss that left her breathless.

When he opened the alcohol wipe, Felicity took a deep breath, knowing it was going to sting. 

Oliver heard her and glanced up. She still had one hand fisted in his t-shirt and he covered it with his free one, untwisting it from the material and interlacing his fingers with his own.

As he pressed the alcohol to her skin, his other hand held hers, his thumb rubbing back and forth across the sensitive of her wrist. 

She chose to focus on that, and the warmth it always filled her with, instead of the cool sting as Oliver cleaned her wound.

He used butterfly strips to hold the edges closed and then placed a large bandage over the entire area before placing all the used supplies in a plastic bag to dispose of later.

Felicity watched him in fascination and wonder as he tended to her, as if she had a bullet wound and not a small, but deep cut from a spill on her bike.

Her Oliver.

There was so much about him that she loved and admired. But his capacity to love was something that she had always found remarkable about him. Because he did love so much and with his whole heart despite everything he’d been through.

His eyes flickered up to hers as he smoothed the edges of her bandage down and she smiled at him, letting her gaze drop to his mouth and then back up.

“Aren’t you going to kiss it and make it better?” she asked, almost breathlessly.

The grin that broke out on his face was enough to make her heart stutter in her chest. No words could describe the way his true smile made her feel. It was truly a thing of beauty, and it was hers. This smile was all hers.

“Just where you’re hurt?” he asked after a moment, arching an eyebrow in question.

Felicity sighed, placing a finger to her chin as she narrowed her eyes in mock consideration. “I think you might need to be more thorough than that…”

At her words, Oliver’s eyes darkened and he licked his lips, causing heat to spiral at a rapid pace in her belly. A challenge sparked in his eyes and he leaned forward, a smile on his face.

“I think I’ve proven I can be very thorough,” he murmured, and Felicity’s eyes fluttered shut as his breath ghosted along her skin, his words bringing images to her mind that she needed repeated as soon as possible.

When she opened her eyes, he was right there, blue eyes staring at her with such love and affection all she could do was cup his face in her hands and close the gap between them.

Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him impossibly closer as his hands found her waist and shifted them both so she was suddenly in his lap, straddling him, in the middle of the forest, her injured knee and wrist only a small twinge in her mind when Oliver was pulling feelings from her that sent her soaring.

His tongue tangled with hers as his hands ran up and down her back, something she’d learned he loved to do ever since their first time in Nanda Parbat. And she loved it as well. The feeling of his large palms spanning her entire torso, making her feel safe and protected and so loved.

The only problem was there was far too much clothing on for her liking, and it wasn’t until she had her hands halfway up his shirt that her foot got caught on a twig and a sharp stab of pain shot through her knee.

She cried out breathlessly and Oliver froze, his hands on her back, holding her still as she closed her eyes against the pain.

Her head fell forward against his own and she breathed a silent apology into her skin.

“Not your fault,” she replied in between breaths. “Stupid twig…”

He laughed, and she felt her lips twitch upward as she finally opened her eyes to see him staring back at her.

“How about we continue this where there are no twigs?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow and kissing her softly.

“Yes,” she nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, because I’m betting that the forest floor is not the most comfortable place for sex...although, I’m sure there are a lot of worse places to have it. Like a volcano or the zoo...”

A low chuckle rumbled through Oliver’s chest and she tilted her head to the side, eyebrows raised. 

“The zoo?” he asked her silent question, and she shrugged. 

He let his head fall to her shoulder and he pressed a kiss to her collarbone before gently easing her back and off his lap. She saw his obvious arousal through his khaki shorts and bit her lip at the heat that swooped low inside her.

Shaking her head, she took a deep breath and focused on the dull throb of her knee rather than the fact that she wanted to say screw it and jump her boyfriend in the middle of the forest, twigs and all.

He stood first and then offered her both hands, gently helped her to her feet. She silently tried out her knee and found, while it hurt, there was only a slight tugging sensation when she walked.

“Can you ride?” he asked, picking up their helmets. “We’re only a mile from our car…”

Felicity nodded, taking her helmet and placing it on her head. Oliver helped her to her bike, steadying her as she climbed on first.

The ride was a slow one, but they finally made it. She practically collapsed against the porsche and Oliver was immediately at her side, opening the door and helping her in before loading the bikes onto the rack they’d rented.

Her knee throbbed loudly and she leant her head back against the rest as she waited for Oliver to load the bikes.

The next thing she knew, she was being lifted in familiar arms. She blinked open her eyes owlishly, gazing up at Oliver as he walked them into their motel room along the coast.

She snuggled into his shoulder, smiling softly at the way his arms tightened around her, pulling her farther against him. Kicking the door shut with his foot, he carried her to the king bed in the middle of the room and laid her down gently.

His eyes found hers as he was beginning to pull away, a sleepy smile pulling at her lips. Oliver froze, his eyes tracing over her face as her hands reached up and cupped his cheeks, running her thumb beneath his eyes.

A charged silence filled the air around them, a conversation without words taking place as they gazed at one another.

She slipped one of her hands around to the back of his neck and tugged gently. He followed immediately, and they met halfway, their lips seeking each other.

She sighed into the kiss as he moved his mouth over hers languidly. That heat from earlier roared back to life and she opened beneath him, letting him deepen the kiss.

A low growl erupted from his throat and she swallowed the sound, raking her hand through his hair as he planted on knee and then the other on the bed.

She opened her legs to accommodate him, her knee a distant ache in the rush of everything Oliver.

He lowered himself over her, bracing his weight on his arms and cocooning her in, and together they got lost in their own little world of each other, safe and sound.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=xlyqer)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2qc1r8x)


End file.
